User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Archive 1 - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ - /Archive 4/ - /Archive 5/ - /Archive 6/ - /Archive 7/ - /Archive 8/ - /Archive 9/ Template:Semi-Active needs to be removed from my user page Hey Tom, could you remove Template:Semi-Active off my user page, I'll do it, because 1: I'm using my phone to edit something that I missed, forgot, found something, or fixed something that was edited wrong. 2: I do not if there's a GTA Wikia app though if there is one, because I needed it for uploading images, if I got a message from my talk page etc. Let me know by leaving me a message on my Facebook that you removed the Semi-Active template from my user page okay great awesome friend �� Cloudkit01 (talk) 17:57, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Staff Pic Hey, Tom. For my staff pic I want this artwork here, . I already cut it, because the original artwork was too big. Thanks. 558050 Talk 14:27 January 19, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on becoming Admin LS11! EpicPonyMuffins (talk) 17:23, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Glad to see we now have a bureaucrat who will actually do the job not just ignore the wiki and keep their position. I say the first move should be opening demotion requests for Thomas0802 & Tony 1998. You should probably archive the RfP page though. It is a little full. Leo68 (talk) 17:49, January 19, 2015 (UTC) The Patroller icon is still showing on my user page. Can you remove it? Leo68 (talk) 22:55, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Question Congrats on your promotion, Tom! Well deserved. Kinda sucks to see everyone suddenly leave recently. Anyway, I have a question. On the RfP page it says: "To qualify for administrator rights, editors must have been active for four months with no rules violations. Administrators must receive a 70% 'yes' percentage to be promoted. Those applying for adminship will likely be asked questions on how they deal with certain situations. This is to see if a user has the capabilities of being an administrator. Editors with rollback and administrator experience on other wikis are encouraged to apply, and based on the editor in question exceptions may be made to the length of time editing required for promotion." Does that mean any editor can apply to be an administrator without being patroller first, as long as they prove they can handle the responsibility? 18:58, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :Do you think I could make the request (Since Sasquatch has done one too)? Anyway, thank you for clarifying that above. 16:34, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Wrong Name Hey, Tom. You put my username wrong here. It's 558050, not 558058. This is why the color of my name is still wrong. --558050 (talk) 21:19, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. ;) --558050 (talk) 17:18, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you check out the Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:52, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Inactive Staff Demotion A demotion log has been set up on the Community Noticeboard about demoting the users Dodo8, Thomas0802, JBanton, Mikey Klebbitz and Tony 1998. There is also a move to inactive option for the users. Can you vote? Leo68 (talk) 04:15, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Music on my bio? Hey! I would just like to say congratulations on becoming a bureaucrat on the wiki! I've already said most of what I wanted to say on tthe comment on your news post, so I won't restate that here. I've got a question on putting music clips like the one you've got on your profile page/ bio. I think that's pretty cool (and I happen to be a CCR fan myself too) and would like to put some music at the top of my bio and I would like some instructions on how to do so. Thank you! Mortsnarg (talk) 05:01, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright I tried to get what you mean but it didn't work out as planned. I don't want to bother you too much and if you're too busy you don't have to do it at all, but if there was some sort of visual aid or set of instructions maybe put in a public place so all people in the community can find out how to do this. Mortsnarg (talk) 23:54, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I have assisted - it's proabably not something we need to instruct users on. Users can go to Wikia central and wikia help. smurfy (coms) 00:03, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! I just stopped by here and found out that you've been promoted! Congratulations man; never thought I would see the day another person get promoted to bureaucrat. Boomer8 (talk) 07:16, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Tip If you want to remove the Patroller tag from Smashbro8 remove his "Rollback" and "Chat Moderator" rights as he don't need these anymore, they're included by the Admin one. 17:35, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Rename/Delete Hey, could you rename/delete the pages in the Wiki History specified? Thanks. If you are unsure which ones i mean, i will list them for you. :) (talk) 20:47, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I think Smurfy is sorting it now, but i think some will need renaming. The captures need a space between the colon (:) and the word after, eg 'Raid: LALALA'. Could you delete pages that dont have images in the infoboxes, as they are the ones that are wrong. Any that do not have an image in the infobox need deleting, as they are old, i have made new ones with the images in. (talk) 20:50, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I think its fine, i think Smurfy has/is sorting it. I will inform you later if it is not solved...i got way to ahead of my self when i was making the pages, i just wanted the done, not realising what they were called :) LOL (talk) 20:54, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Tom, can you undo Hold: Operation Interrupt to Hold:Operation Interrupt move please. Thanks for being so responsive though :^) As I've explained to MonkeyPolice, they need the space after the colon. smurfy (coms) 20:59, January 20, 2015 (UTC) We still need some pages renaming,as i cannot redirect them to a page, as there is no page to redirect to, unlike some. Rename: #Raid:High Road #Raid:Farm Villain #Contend:Condo-monium #Raid:Going Coastal #Raid:Neighbor Boods Please put spaces after the colons, thanks, (talk) 21:08, January 20, 2015 (UTC) hope this helps An easy way to do it is to search 'GTA: ', 'Contend :' or 'Raid: ' and see if there is a result with both a space inbetween the colon, and a result without the space. (talk) 21:15, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, i'd help too but i cant, i dont have the permission. I'll help on the ones that i can put redirects on though, or try to atleast. (talk) 21:17, January 20, 2015 (UTC) As I just posted to Monk's talk, this was my fault - I set the precedent, he followed. Full list here. smurfy (coms) 21:20, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for sorting that out, i think there is one or two left though, like Baggage Handlers, i think. :) (talk) 21:32, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Recreate I will tommorow or so, as i have just shut down my computer, and it will take ages to save images as it has a problem, at the moment i am on my Ipad, which will b impossible to make a page on! Lol. (talk) 21:51, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, the image is already on, but it will still be tricky yo make a page on ipad, as i said, i will make it tommorow (talk) 21:54, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I will do it. smurfy (coms) 21:56, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Demotions I think the best we can do, taking votes and the words of Jeff and Dan, is should demote Dodo8, Mikey Klebbitz, JBanton and Thomas0802 to patroller and make them inactive. They're inactive but taking any rights away will just drive them away. CJ Jr., myself, Smashbro8 are all admins now but demoting four will leave a big gap. I reccomended Cloudkit (he is very active but may not respond to talk page messages) for a fourth position as we will have a bump in Patrollers (despite them being inactive). Also, we should make Tony inactive because he explained his absence unlike the others, and doesn't deserve to lose his rights because he has computer problems. The same happened with Istalo. Leo68 (talk) 02:05, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Hectic indeed. Congratulations on your promotion. If I was about a few days ago I would've given a yes in regards to your request for promotion. I am sad to see two experienced good B'crats such as Tom and Ilan gone but at the same time happy that a dedicated editor such as yourself has been promoted. I am sure you know the ins and outs but if you need any advice on anything then do contact me. Messi1983 (talk) 12:17, January 21, 2015 (UTC) wow the snow's really coming down here in Leeds isn't it? (talk) 15:25, January 21, 2015 (UTC) same here! The British weather is an absolute nightmare. It's set to go through all night, non-stop snow. I better get the fire on! (talk) 16:01, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh dear, you'll be wearing ice socks if you're not careful! XD, play Xbox or something to keep your mind off the cold. Lol (talk) 16:06, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :No snow yet in London :) Messi1983 (talk) 11:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Another tip To see the username coloring changing, do the following: "After saving, you have to bypass your browser's cache to see the changes. *Internet Explorer: hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. *Firefox: hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. *Opera users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences *Konqueror and Safari users can just click the Reload button. *Chrome: press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5" I'm a genius. 16:35, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Probation I've closed the probation vote as successful. I added a notice to the Requests for Promotion page. The rule should go as follows; Users who have successfully applied for Patroller rights within two months will face a three month probationary period to determine whether or not they can retain their rights. The user will be subject to a vote on the Community Noticeboard and the vote will be held by Bureaucrats and Administrators. Andre has volunteered to be the tester due to a few editing issues such as grammar issues and what Sean described as being "too keen". His probation ends on Wednesday April 15, 2015. Leo68 (talk) 17:08, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Staff page Links missing on Sam's and my photos | Cheers. smurfy (coms) 21:58, January 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Tiny Problem I think I get what you're saying. If you're still having the issue maybe remove the patroller rights from the user - admins get them anyway. Tom Talk 23:04, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Userboxes Are we allowed to create our own userboxes? K then. Thanks. Re-Promotion Hey Vaultboy, because of the recent changes in staff here, I'm assuming that the soon-to-be open admin positions will be filled very quickly. Since there won't be many users in the patrollers category, I would like to re-claim my rights as a patroller. It states on the staff page I don't need to go through all of the minutia by filling a RfP if I resigned (which I did) and if I'm only asking for patroller rights. So I'd just like to go to the source. I feel like the more Americans we have in the staff, the better chance a vandal can be stopped in all time zones. Even though I don't edit a lot here, I still am online and on this wiki frequently. Boomer8 (talk) 00:54, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Weather You're getting snow in Leeds? It's opposites, it's raining in Canada!! Leo68 (talk) 17:07, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Also, Mikey stood down, can you remove his admin rights? I'll take him off the staff page. Leo68 (talk) 17:10, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I guess I should be grateful. I've got to patrol soon (I'm a Sergeant at my local precinct) but I'm out in a cruiser today. Leo68 (talk) 17:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC) In the city, we don't have "snow deserts" on the west coast. Leo68 (talk) 17:20, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Quite far. About 1700 miles from the capital. Leo68 (talk) 04:18, January 23, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you vote at Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:32, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Demotion misunderstanding See Dan's talk, Leo and I think there may be a bit of a misunderstanding about the result of demoting an admin. smurfy (coms) 23:26, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :I demoted Dodo8 and JBanton fully rather than demoting them to patrollers. However I have gone ahead and promoted both back to patrollers. Messi1983 (talk) 08:53, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Sasquatch101 If Sasquatch is promoted to patroller he should do the three month probation like Andre due to his demotion last year. Leo68 (talk) 08:04, January 24, 2015 (UTC) New admin I think we should knuckle down soon and start recruiting a new administrator. Messi1983 (talk) 10:30, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Who is the longest serving patroller? Messi1983 (talk) 10:42, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Dodo and JBanton have just been demoted to patroller from adminship so they won't be in the running for the time being. Messi1983 (talk) 10:45, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I was thinking Cloudkit too. Or DocVinewood but I think he has only been recently promoted to patroller if I am not mistaken? Messi1983 (talk) 10:50, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Most of our patrollers were promoted this month which makes it hard picking out a suitable candidate since most of them have only been patrollers for the length of a cup of coffee. Messi1983 (talk) 11:00, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Tony is back online. If he can be more active he'd be a good choice, provided he continues to remain active. Cloudkit is a good patroller but any message you send him isn't responded to, which would be a downside as admins need to monitor their talk pages for info on spammers, page deletions etc. Leo68 (talk) 00:12, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Page rename Hey Tom, I suggested to rename Train (GTA IV) to "Subway Car", as I think it's a more appropriate name than "Train", do you agree or should we discuss about that first on the article's talk page? (talk) 19:42, January 26, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks. (talk) 19:56, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rule change vote needed Please see my post on the community noticeboard requiring Bureaucrat/Admin voting. Thanks smurfy (coms) 01:48, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Renaming Hey, can you rename Vauxite St to Vauxite Street? Thanks :). (talk) 18:44, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Red Dead Wiki Hey Tom, I just saw you sending a message to the admin of the Red Dead Wiki to make them as affiliates, I think it's a good idea, I might as well join that wiki, anyway, if it goes well, don't forget to post about it in the Community Noticeboard. (talk) 23:30, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Unnecessary page Hi Tom. When you get the chance, can you delete this unnecessary page please? Thanks. SJWalker (talk) 23:41, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. SJWalker (talk) 23:47, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Large Tow Truck rename Hey could you think about renaming the Large Tow Truck page to Towtruck, i mean, it is only in GTA V, and it is refered to as the'' Towtruck'' when entered, the other Tow Truck appears in GTA V called the Towtruck as well, but the page name isn't called that, because it is called the'' Tow Truck'' in GTA 2. There are no other pages called Towtruck, so i thought you could rename it. (talk) 13:09, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Three Leaf Clover Quote I was changing the quote on the Three Leaf Clover page but a code keeps appearing. Can you fix it? Leo68 (talk) 07:27, February 2, 2015 (UTC) AwesomeBoy Hey Vault, it is Myth hunter. I think you should unblock AwesomeBoy because the info that was plagiarised is credited now and all the users who were blocked are unblocked now. He has also disabled his previous account.Also he is actually not under aged. He is more than 13 years old as his google+ profile says.Hunter(Talk/ ) 16:10, February 2, 2015 (UTC) i dont know why the link isn't working, as the page does exist Rename Hey, can you rename Bear (animal) to Bear, as there is no other page called that...Thanks :) (talk) 18:20, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Crew Pages Should we delete the crew pages. I don't think they're necessary. The only one that is required is the GTA Wiki Crew page. Leo68 (talk) 03:49, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Article Cleanup I've looked through the article Triad 1, but as you're more experienced can you check it over before the template is removed. I looked at it and it was disgraceful. Full of spelling errors and pointless trivia. Leo68 (talk) 04:11, February 9, 2015 (UTC) The user who post foul language and abuse has been banned. Leo68 (talk) 15:37, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Pardon me Hello. I was just playing through GTA V again(the PS3 version, yeah I know I'm a hipster or something I just can't afford a PS4 atm, anyway), I got passed Meltdown, I felt like switching to Trevor and he was in his underwear, and I decided to go to his safehouse in Sandy Shores to change, and I found Michael chilling in the seat outside the trailer. I have a photo for proof but that's all I got. I was wondering if this information could go anywhere, I mean it if's worthy of going anywhere. If it doesn't I totally understand. Please reply back when you can. We are Diamond Dogs (talk) 19:06, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Sawn off Shotgun Hey VaultBoy. I don't know if you made a mistake, but the Sawn-off Shotgun is not a GTA V exclusive weapon. It appeared regularly in the game without being only available to users who had the Special or Collector's Edition of the game, unlike the Bullpup Shotgun. It also isn't a weapon only given to Social Club users. I think it needs to be removed from the GTA V Exclusives category. ( ) 20:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : I can see where he is getting confused, on Rockstar Social Club, it actually states the weapon is exclusive, however, this is definetly a rockstar mistake (talk) | ( ) 20:27, February 10, 2015 (UTC) : I agree with Monkeypolice. It's a Rockstar mistake. I don't have a Social Club account and wield the Sawn off Shotgun in my game. I have proof because I have never touched a Khamelion or Elegy RH8, the Social Club cars, ever but still have a Sawn-off Shotgun. It's a mistake. ( ) 20:45, February 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::: Hey Tom. I've just checked PS3 and PS4. I have a non Social Club profile on each for testing. Sawed-off shotgun is available to buy ($300) for non-social club players. It is FREE for Social club players. It may only be unlocked after a mission, as it is still listed as out of stock on my fresh PS4 game. smurfy (coms) 20:49, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Buffalo/Buffalo S Recently, a user split Buffalo S from Buffalo. The Buffalo S once had its own page but was merged so I'm wondering why it was split again. A vote has been set up but now a huge discussion about merging Sultan/Sultan RS, Rancher/Rancher XL and Sentinel/Sentinel XS. Can you settle this because most Patrollers won't agree, nor will me and Smashbro, so we need a third party staff member to settle the argument. I have set up a justification section at the bottom however there has been no response as yet. Leo68 (talk) 18:43, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Dam, I will apoligize for bringing the subject up, what i should of done was simply asked why they were split, that's all I wanted to know, look what i have caused by not doing that! :( (talk) | ( ) 18:45, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I don't know who to ask, but.. Would it be necessary to create a page for the Gold Metal Objectives feature in TBOGT and V? RandomGTAGamer (talk) 20:47, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Page Creation Yeah, I can't create a page. I would really like to create one about this motel I found, but everytime I try to create it it just says "404, page not found". It's a problem that I've encountered before that seems to be random, as I can get past it sometimes. Anyway, I'm not sure it's a Wikia problem or just a screw up on my computer's or Chrome's end. Please respond if you can. Mortsnarg (talk) 05:18, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Rename Could you rename the Storm Drain LTS page to Storm Drain - Tank LTS please? Thanks. (talk) | ( ) 13:49, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Quick Question about the Albany Roosevelt Terribly sorry to bother you LS11sVaultBoy, I just have a quick question for you; feel free to respond or not to, I'm simply curious. I've been searching around on the Rockstar site and other places, including the in-game "legendarymotorsport.net" and I have yet to turn up the Roosevelt's reapperance. Rockstar said that they'd bring it back for a limited time each Valentines day, and I've seen that it's supposed to be available from the 13th to the end of the month, but it's not in the listing on the website. I've checked this with several sites and a friends GTA Online character, but still no Roosevelt. I realize you're over qualified and probably too busy for this, but I figured someone so invested in GTA would be most likely to know if it's really coming back. I do hope all is well with you, and thank you for taking the time to read this! Give me Whiskey or give me De...I mean Scotch (talk) 22:42, February 15, 2015 (UTC) : high there, just saw your message, in my opinion, I highly doubt it, if it isn't out by next week commencing, then it is highly unlikely to be out. (talk) | ( ) 23:03, February 15, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, Rockstar really screwed us as far as this went. Not even a word. I'm hoping that they give us SOMETHING to make up for lying to us and screwing over the very people who support their business and livelyhoods. Mortsnarg (talk) 01:08, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yes, hopefully the heists will make up for it :) (talk) | ( ) 11:48, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Block required Ignored for these nonsense edits. smurfy (coms) 10:13, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Split Move Category from Merge Hey VaultBoy. Recently, I've noticed that when clicking the "Move" category, it redirects to the Merge category. The Merge category only shows which pages should be merged, and I've realized that there are more pages than I thought that needed to be moved. Should we remove the redirect to the Merge category so that the Move category has its own category? I think we should; that way it would be easier to find pages that need renaming. Let me know what you think. ( ) 17:21, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay it's done. Looks like all of us have a lot of renaming to do. ( ) 17:34, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Muscle Gym If you see one somewhere else, let me know. I'm sure I've seen the sign elsewhere (i.e. an active location) but damned if I could find it/them in about an hour of searching this afternoon, before I went ahead and created that page. smurfy (coms) 10:08, February 19, 2015 (UTC) : p.s. - Image licences are missing on a number of your recent uploads. Should I give you a warning? :-D smurfy (coms) 10:13, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: LOL, yeah, remember a while back I asked you how to fix that because I did it a lot too. The Tom let me know how to fix it after the fact so I've included it in my beginner's guide which is probably ready to append to the official policy pages. smurfy (coms) 10:25, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Thanks for that. I gave up on doing it the long way and add all mine to galleries using the source editor now. Just add the photo with a licence using the "add photo" GUI, and then trim the ' ' from the end of the inserted code. Much quicker when you are adding the amount of media I have been doing. smurfy (coms) 10:50, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Roman's Child Hi Tom. The reason I removed the gender listing for Roman's child is because of the determinant endings in GTA IV. Because Rockstar has not confirmed which ending is canon, the gender of his child is also determinant. Apologies if it appeared to be vandalism, but this is my reasoning. SJWalker (talk) 15:46, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see now. It seemed strange to be that the gender was listed definitively but now I know why. Apologies. SJWalker (talk) 17:02, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Category Deletion I think we should delete the categories Video game consoles and Eighth Generation Console because they fall under the Systems page. They're redundant clutter pages. Leo68 (talk) 22:10, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Yep, I'll do it now. Leo68 (talk) 22:12, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Both deleted now. Leo68 (talk) 22:14, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Faggio Check the talk page please. (talk/ /blog) 13:36, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup Three new pages needing cleanup. I've looked over them but can you make sure they're in order. The cleanup templates are still on. Tarnell, Fam3 and Troy. Leo68 (talk) 20:44, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Inactive I think that everyone who is on the inactive staff section on the staff page should be demoted from patroller except Istalo and Tony because they have all been inactive for well over a year and one user hasn't edited in over three years. Leo68 (talk) 22:17, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Some users haven't even mentioned anything about any problems that they cannot contribute, unlike Tony. Some users haven't made an edit since 2012, and some haven't made an article contribute since 2013, it's wasting space in the staff. (talk) | ( ) 22:19, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Leo and Monk, it may sound rude, but three years without any edit is really too much time to keep their rights, they won't be back anyway, so why keep their rights? (talk/ /blog) 22:32, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Images I don't if you've noticed, but a majority of the images here need to be licensed. Some images are important but they've gone un-noticed for months and even years. We either need to do a mass licensing and image inspection or replace a majority of them. Leo68 (talk) 05:11, February 23, 2015 (UTC) : Funnily enough, that's been on my agenda too. I wanted to wait until/if I made admin so I could rename any decent images that needed it while applying licences. I'm pretty sure I have uploaded a hundred or so without licences back when I didn't know how to do it when doing galleries. :: p.s. pre-emptive strike required. smurfy (coms) 10:04, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: That's messed up. We'll have to all be on high alert and keep an eye on any new users. That site he is using seems very shady. We all should take caution as those weird sites that are not on the WWW have been know to attach viruses to computers and are a magnet for illegal activities. Check this out Deep Web. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 06:04, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Another Major Page Cleanup I haven't realized how many of these pages need a major cleanup. Can you check this one out? Leo68 (talk) 01:26, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Videos I need your opinion about them here. (talk/ /blog) 15:16, February 28, 2015 (UTC) I suggest we implent a new MEDIA POLICY to make policy on videos and pictures aware to all users by starting it on the image policy page. Can we have your input on the Community Noticeboard? 08:50, March 1, 2015 (UTC) GTA-Myths Hi. I just answered your email request about GTA Myths; please let me know if you have trouble getting the response! -- Wendy (talk) 02:22, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Leaked Info Keep an eye out. This user posted a leaked image of the new Kuruma set to be featured in the Heists Update. He then set up a second account and posted the same image. He has been banned on both accounts. We don't need another sockpuppet. The guy uses random numbers and letters for his titles and the image appears to be in the same image it is outside the La Mesa LSC. If the image appears again before March 10, ban the uploader immediately. Leo68 (talk) 07:24, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Diego Mendez Hi Tom. When you get a chance can you give this page a quick check and make sure it's ok please? I cleaned it up a few weeks ago but left the Cleanup tag on and only just remembered it. Thanks. SJWalker (talk) 15:04, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for that. SJWalker (talk) 15:09, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Image http://gta.wikia.com/File:180px-XTS.jpg This image should be renamed to "Xenotime Street.jpg" . Can you rename it? Hunter(Talk/ ) 20:02, March 4, 2015 (UTC) New Layout Check out the new wiki layout on the homepage, i hate it! (talk) | ( ) 20:11, March 4, 2015 (UTC) OMG, it just changed to another layout, it looks cool now, must have been a error, it was all in HTML for a sec, now it looks cool, nice work! (talk) | ( ) 20:14, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Image Policy Becomes Media Policy After a successful vote on the Community Noticeboard, the image policy is now the media policy and has info on videos being uploaded to the wiki as well as videos. Check it out! Leo68 (talk) 02:42, March 6, 2015 (UTC)